In the past, vehicle with different trim packages often included different parts in the same motor vehicle, such as two versions of a rear side lining, one with a storage pocket in the cargo area and a second with a vacuum in the cargo area. The two versions had separate base linings because of the different cargo area features, even though the armrest, cup holder, speaker grille, and electrical panel parts are the same between the two. A need exists to make as much of the vehicle parts standard as possible, thus limiting the need and size of exclusive parts for different trim variations of the same motor vehicle.